


Lifeguard 88

by kjonginexo



Series: Lifeguard 88 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lil fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Well - Freeform, exhibitionism kind of, just a blow job in chanyeol's jeep, sekai - Freeform, sorry chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun calls dibs for the lifeguard at the beach, and he's not to be lewd, but he really wanted to suck his dick.





	Lifeguard 88

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all liked it, i finally wrote a sekai smut to some extent.

The sun was high in the sky, blazing and burning bright in contrast to the sapphire blue cloudless sky. The sticky hot humid heat glazed a sheen of sweat on Sehun’s skin, as his narrow brown eyes staring into the mirage on the black asphalt road. The colorful towel hung around his neck and rested comfortable on his broad shoulders, tight thin white tank top clung to his skin and slightly damp from the sweat grazing on his torso, black and blue swim trunks moving as he walked to his best friend’s house. His flip flops clicked his way up the driveway, taking a few steps up to the house and climbed up the front porch, knuckles striking on the door loudly. His fingers pushed through his sweeping thick black hair, thin pink lips held in a stoic expression of boredom.

The door swung open, hot air flooding inside the air conditioned house, Sehun met eyes with Chanyeol. The 6’1 gangly man with wide brown eyes, shaggy black hair and milky complexion similar to his own. Reddish lips that were an average fill, towel over his shoulders, orange and neon green swim trunks made his thin bowed legs fuller than they actually were. “It took you forever to show up.” Sehun smiled at the other’s baritone voice as he pushed his way in, looking around the half tidy living room and made his way to the leather couch, slightly sticking to Sehun’s legs from the thin sweat.

“No one else is here yet, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, kicking the door with his foot with a goofy grin on his lips. “Well I told you to be early. We’re going to the beach town an hour away today, right?” Sehun nodded his answer, thin lips spreading into a smile. Chanyeol laid his head back against the couch, looking over at Sehun. “I can’t believe you talked us out of going to the community pool.” Sehun rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully. “

Yeah because a bunch of twenty somethings going to the community pool we all used to go to in our childhood because a certain giant was feeling nostalgic sounds absolutely fun.” Chanyeol leaned himself lazily over the arm of the couch, flicking Sehun on the bicep. “Shut up, I like the beach anyway.” A rapid fury of knocks appeared on the door, followed by “My God Baekhyun!” “Shut up Kyungsoo, you bitter asshole Chanyeol doesn’t give a fuck. Get laid or something.” Then a small yelp of pain. Chanyeol’s laughter muted anything else as he clambered over to open the door.

The door opened and two shorter men stumbled through it, Baekhyun holding his bicep in his hand with a puppy like pout. Baekhyun has porcelain skin, droopy crescent like eyes with long eyelashes, pretty pink lips with a supple cupid’s bow, short stature and lithe pretty hands adorned in hot pink and green floral swim trunks. Kyungsoo was only slightly shorter than Baekhyun, creamy skin and wide owl like eyes with heart shaped lips, shaved black hair, yellow and green palm tree trunks adorned his body. “Well, let’s go. I want to actually see the beach sometime today.”

Kyungsoo groaned out, Sehun got up at that and nodded, ignoring Chanyeol’s words about grabbing the bag of stuff he set out for everybody, courtesy of Junmyeon’s reminders and Baekhyun commenting about how they should go stay at his beach house every once in awhile. They piled out of the house and into Chanyeol’s Jeep, Kyungsoo called shot gun so Baekhyun and Sehun sat comfortably in the backseat. They pulled out of the driveway and made their way out the suburbs to the highway, following the signs for Dongbaeksom Island, their quaint childhood beach town.

 

The four had been best friends since time put them together. Sehun met Chanyeol first in grade school, first day of first grade. Sehun was new to Busan, scared of everyone and everything. He had moved from the countryside where there were rolling hills of green and trees adoring the skyline he woke up to every morning. His friends were boys down the unpaved rocky dirt covered streets, who rode bikes together no matter the weather since it was better than staying inside to play with whatever toys that they had or working on the small plots of land that had animals.

Sehun’s family didn’t own animals though, he loved going over to his friends house to see the horses, chickens, pigs, and cows. Coming to a large city was a jolt to every nerve Sehun could possibly have. They lived in the suburb of the city, but it was still so noisy and he had a hard time falling asleep the first few nights and adjusting to constant car noises, train horns, and chatter of the night unlike the crickets chirping faintly outside his window.

He wandered into the class, narrow eyes were wide with fear as the teacher placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Class, this is Oh Sehun.” The class greeted him enthusiastically, but it didn’t make him feel better. He nodded quietly in greeting, making sure to flash a small smile so he appeared friendly. “There’s an empty seat next to Chanyeol.” Chanyeol’s long arm waved, and the first thing Sehun think of was how large his ears were, but he knew that wasn’t nice so he shrugged off the thought. He took a seat next to the other, who was already pretty tall since his legs could touch the floor in the short chairs. “Hi, I’m Chanyeol. Want a cookie?” Sehun smiled, and since then they have been friends.

Kyungsoo was next, fourth grade is when they met. Kyungsoo was dropped into Sehun’s science and math class, and Kyungsoo was super smart but he squinted a lot. He glared a lot, with his head tilted down, squinting as well. Sehun noticed it, and unlike the other kids he didn’t laugh. His mother raised Sehun to be nice and have manners, treat everyone how he would like to be treated and he didn’t want to be treated with everyone making fun of him. He sat next to Chanyeol during lunch, while Kyungsoo sat glaring at his food with the faintest squint that Sehun recalls seeing during class time.

“Do you think he needs glasses?” He asked Chanyeol, who was stuffing his face with curry his mom made him at home. Sauce was dribbling down his chin as his wide eyes looked to where Sehun was looking. Chanyeol swallowed and used his black shirt to wipe away the red sauce. “Maybe, I see him squint a lot, he always sits at the front in my languages class.” Chanyeol was nice like Sehun, no judgements and all, especially since he was made fun of for having such large ears which Sehun would always respond with not so kind words. He didn’t see a point in being nice to them, they weren’t nice to Chanyeol, his first and most cherished friend. “I think I have some.” Sehun said quietly and rummaged through his backpack to pull out a neglected case of glasses.

He was supposed to use them, but his vision wasn’t too bad and he figured Kyungsoo would need them more. Sehun lifted one leg and swung it over the bench of the lunch table and walked over to Kyungsoo with a timid shy smile on his face. He sat down next to the other, and set the case on the table. “I think you need these more than Chanyeol and I do.” Kyungsoo lifted his head from his almost finished lunch to look Sehun over, eyes blinking in the faintest kindness. His short fingers opened the case of glasses, round circle frame that had a thin metal wiring around the glass lenses. He pushed them on the bridge of his nose, blinking around with a smile, lips curling into a heart shape. “Thank you, Sehun. I can see a little better now.”

Baekhyun came last in middle school, seventh grade is when it happened. The three of them walked down the hall when Chanyeol saw a shorter male being held up against the lockers. There was a bully in seventh grade, no one was a fan of Namjoon but he didn’t seem to care, he never picked on  Baekhyun since Baekhyun was the social butterfly of middle school. “Hey!” Chanyeol’s now deep voice boomed, Kyungsoo and Sehun still weren’t adjusted to the ‘gifts’ of puberty but they followed behind Chanyeol’s gangly limbs in a dash towards Namjoon.

He shoved Namjoon off Baekhyun, the shorter one was trembling as he immediately latched onto Sehun, petite arms wrapped around his stronger torso and head buried in the crook of his neck. Sehun wasn’t sure what to do, but he brought his arms around Baekhyun as Kyungsoo mediated Chanyeol away from Namjoon, not allowing them to go any farther than harsh shoving. “Are you okay?” Sehun whispered softly into Baekhyun’s ear, the other nodded, flashing Sehun a meek smile. “I’m okay, you guys are my heroes.” Sehun shook his head, letting go of the other but let his head stay on his shoulder. “Have lunch with us later, we’ll prove that statement wrong.”

Their friendship since then has grown strong, unbreakable even. Sehun got more stoic and calm, Baekhyun was loud and puppy like which fed off perfectly fine by the constantly growing Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo opened up more and wore contacts for his prescription, but he still kept the glasses gifted to him by Sehun. They graduated high school together, attended the same University together, and now they’re still together, living in the same suburbs of Busan going off to an island they used to visit in their high school years.

The car was filled with teasing Baekhyun about an ex boyfriend making out and getting caught by Sehun’s mother. Sehun was out as gay to everyone, so his mother didn’t care but they laughed at the reaction she had. Baekhyun is gay, Chanyeol is bi, and Kyungsoo is straight, shockingly. They all clicked, and they all made sense together. Junmyeon was a friend they met at University who was filthy rich, and Baekhyun commented in the car that the beach house was at their ready use for whenever they wanted and Sehun hummed in thoughtful consideration at the thought.

 

They arrived at the main beach, jeep parked in the sand parking lot as they all hopped out, towels discarded in the plush seats. Sehun’s flip flops clicked together against the bottoms of his feet in unison with the others as he laughed at whatever was being said. His eyes scanned the area, white sand and crystal clear blue waves crashing the shore, leaving behind a foamy residue on the white wet sand that could easily allow feet to sink into.

Faint screams and laughter of children filled the sea salt scented air, colorful towels and umbrellas parked in the sand with even more colorful chairs that occupied people or left abandoned with bags of belongings and towels draped over them. It was the death grip on his wrist that was squeezing him like a cage, fingers digging into the bones of his wrist.

“Fuck, what Baek?” Sehun recognized by the thin long fingers, his head turned. “Look at that lifeguard. The one with 88 on the shorts.” His voice was in it’s dreamy sated state when he saw a gorgeous man, which happened far too often. Sehun considered himself to have more refined tastes since he was hard to please when it came to looks, Baekhyun liked to call Sehun a picky prude. Sehun lazily lifted his eyes, fully ready to scoff and tell Baekhyun he was delusional.

But his eyes found the 88 on the lifeguard trunks, thick thighs filling the red shorts. Sehun’s eyes climbed up the sun-kissed bronze skin to see a broad strong torso, carved out strong abs and toned biceps with strong shoulders. His eyes roamed to the cut and defined jawline, slender but filled cheekbones, pretty nose and thick full plush plump pink colored lips, warm brown eyes and thick black hair parted to the left that swayed in the wind.

“Oh my god. Dibs.” Sehun spoke out smoothly while Baekhyun let out a loud whine. “Fuck you, Sehun. Like you’ll ever talk to him.” He teased, letting go of Sehun’s wrist and followed Chanyeol with his shoulders slumped into a sulking pout. Sehun and Baekhyun took dibs very seriously, and he learned that lesson when Baekhyun got to have a one night stand with the stud Zitao in college, and Sehun got revenge by dating the Chinese exchange student Luhan for a few months in their sophomore year of college.

Sehun wasn’t one to be lewd, or vulgar, he had his manners and he adapted those manners to suit his growing age to not be a perverted cat calling dick he sees women encounter or that he encounters himself in gay clubs. But as Sehun stared at the lifeguard longer, he wanted to suck his dick. So, he took a shaky breath and he turned his gaze to see Baekhyun looking at him, along with a smug Chanyeol while Kyungsoo scrolled through his phone without a care of the situation.

He flashed them a smirk, he knew they were betting against him to chicken out, and even if this lifeguard happened to be one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen, he can’t give them the benefit. His flip flops were muted against the sand as he walked over to the lifeguard station, his chest constricted within his white tank top and lungs felt tight. His tongue darted out against his lips and as if it were more possible the lifeguard was prettier up close. He was determined though, so he took his place next to the lifeguard, shoulder to shoulder.

“You know, it’s pretty cliche.” He started, the lifeguard jumped in his place and looked at Sehun with a doe like expression. “What is?” Sehun turned his head now with a coy smile, left arm bent across his stomach and right elbow with his fingers gently resting beneath his chin. “That a hot guy is the lifeguard.” The other laughed, head tilted down and shaking. “That was really bad.” Sehun scoffed in mock offense, heart over his chest. “Well it made you laugh, didn’t it?”

The lifeguard looked up at him, teeth resting into his plush bottom lip with a faint nod. Sehun smiled at himself in victory, mentally cooing at the cuteness of the man across from him. “Was it funny enough to get your name?” The other hummed in thought, stroking his chin with his thumb. “Not by a long shot, but you’re cute. I’m Jongin.” Sehun smiled, lips parted for a few moments. “Sehun. Jongin is a pretty name, but I guess a pretty name has to match a pretty person, no?” Jongin’s cheeks flushed a pretty rosy pink, Sehun chuckled quietly. “You’re so cute.” Sehun commented, Jongin giggled quietly. “Listen, I gotta work my shift but come back here around five. I’ll be waiting.” Jongin leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Sehun’s cheek and flashed him a smirky smile.

 

Sehun walked over to the other three who were wading in the water, jaws slacked in disbelief as his cheeks heated up more at them staring. “You really talked to him?” Baekhyun commented quietly, face in complete disbelief. Sehun laughed now along with Chanyeol, playfully shoving him. “Yes, and I’m meeting him at five.” Chanyeol slung his long heavy arm over Sehun’s shoulders.

“As fun as talking about the hot lifeguard is, I have other plans on my agenda.” Chanyeol now lifted Sehun up bridal style and ignored the rather weak hits to his chest fall mute. Sehun gave up the fight, letting his laugh mix in with his friends as Chanyeol walked through the ocean until it was at waist depth water and Sehun was tossed in. He closed his eyes and mouth, fingers pinching his nostrils closed as the cold water surrounded him. He popped up and shook the water out, eyes opening now to see Jongin looking his way, so he nervously waved his fingers and much to his surprise, the man waved back.

“Junmyeon is going to take us out to dinner by the way.” Kyungsoo spoke out quietly, Sehun whirled his body in the water as he jumped up with the forming wave. “Is he? Where?” Sehun grunted when Baekhyun started to climb on his back, hands now gripping at Baekhyun’s legs. “You won’t be able to make it, it’ll be at five.” Baekhyun giggled now, chin resting on his shoulder. “It’s okay, he’ll be having something better.” And Sehun let Baekhyun fall into the water.

 

The purple and pinks met harmoniously in the sky with the color swirls of orange tainting into the last bits of blue tainting the canvas of the sunset. Sehun wrapped the towel around his body, standing with his friends as they waited for Junmyeon, checking the time, waiting patiently for it to turn five. “We’ll pick you up, okay?” Chanyeol gave him a look of assurance and confirmation, Sehun only nodded, playfully shoving Chanyeol. “I’ll be fine, really. Have a nice dinner, get me something.”

Sehun twirled off once they waved him goodbye and walked over to the lifeguard tower where Jongin was leaning against, smile on his full lips. “Hey, wanna walk the beach with me?” Sehun felt a heat course through his face “oh sure. Nothing more cliche than walking the beach at sunset with a pretty lifeguard.” Jongin chuckled, pushing himself off the distressed wood that was peeling it’s white paint. His hand found Sehun’s, fingers lacing together as he lightly nudged into him. “If being cliche means getting to walk with a pretty boy at sunset, I guess I can’t be bothered to complain about being cliche.” Another course of heat made him dip his head down in shy giggles.

They paced their way out of the dry sand to the wet sand, soft crashes of the waves splashing and submerging their ankles as they walked. “So, what brought you to the island?” Sehun lifted his head to look at Jongin, damp hair in front of his eyes. “My friends and I used to come here during high school, we live in Busan and we graduated from university. The tallest one wanted to go to the community pool, I thought the beach was better, guess I was right.” Jongin grinned over at Sehun. “Community pool? How old are you?” Sehun busted out laughing at that, keeling over slightly as his grip in Jongin’s hand tightened.

“24. We’re all 24. That’s why I told him that it would be weird so the beach where we used to get drunk at midnight sounded so much better. He was unanimously voted against. Tell me, why a lifeguard?” Jongin brushed his thumb against Sehun’s knuckle. His fingertips weren’t soft but they weren’t rough, he quite liked the feeling of the gentle roughness against his own soft hand. “The pay is good and I grew up here. I love the beach. I like going to Busan though for some more varieties of food or better nightlife. And hey, I’m 24 too.” They shared an exchanged look, a smile between the two.

“What stuff do you like?” Sehun asked quietly, leaning into Jongin as they walked and let his head rest on the tanned shoulder. “Horror movies, anime and manhwa, fried chicken is the best, I like dogs, sleeping is great, dancing is a hobby of mine, I also like to draw. You?” Sehun nodded, closing his eyes as the sun brightly blanketed his face in a hazy orange purple. “I like horror movies too, romantic movies are my favorite though. I really love dogs, I like clothes and shoes, I also like music and I think I can eat about anything there is. Also, I’m a huge dog person and I dance as well.” Jongin nodded, squeezing his hand. “Wanna go in the water? I haven’t gone swimming all day.” Sehun lifted his head up, eyes open with a quirked smile. “Yes, I’ll race you!”

He jerked his hand out and started darting into the water, Jongin easily caught up to Sehun and brought his arms around Sehun’s waist, spinning them in a circle. Sehun gripping onto Jongin’s wrists with his head tilted back on Jongin’s shoulders, legs scrunched up. Jongin carried him out now further back to waist deep water, passed both their belly buttons and was set down on the floor. He didn’t budge from Jongin’s personal space, he looked beautiful with beads of water trailing down on his prominent collarbones and salt water drops trickling down on his plush full lips.

Sehun reached his thumb up to rub the water off, smiling at him. “Hold me, I’m lazy.” Sehun shyly spoke out, Jongin nodded and put his hands on the back of Sehun’s soft thighs, lifting him up which was effortless since the water took away his weight. Sehun wrapped his legs around Jongin’s hips, arms draping over Jongin’s neck. They both giggled shyly and Sehun stared into the water at the red shorts. “I don’t do this often.” He admitted, Jongin chuckled, hand finding Sehun’s chin and lifted it. “I’m shocked, you flirt like a professional. I don’t do this often either but I have a weakness for people as pretty as you.”

Sehun’s lips were parted, looking into Jongin’s eyes as they shared a mutual gaze. He saw Jongin’s eyes twinkling, but he knew the other was holding back. It was true what he said about not doing this often, he was picky but Sehun was bratty and went for whatever he wanted and right now he wanted Jongin. He smiled shyly, hand moving up to hold Jongin’s cheek and leaned forward to press his lips to the full ones. Jongin didn’t hesitate to press back, slotting their lips together that felt perfect. He didn’t feel fireworks but he definitely vibrant electric shocks that sent powerful tingles throughout his whole body.

Their bodies pushed closer as they moved their lips together in sync, Sehun’s hands clamping into Jongin’s damp hair to tangle his fingers in it. Jongin’s hands moved to hold Sehun’s face in his hands, thumbs gliding slightly rough against his high set cheekbones, coaxing Sehun’s mouth to part with his tongue working at his bottom lip with a few nips here and there. He earned a few faint breathy whimpers from Sehun, parting his lips to lick into Jongin’s mouth and greedily explore the sweet uncharted territory. He flicked his tongue on the underside of the latter, smirking to himself when he earned himself a moan. Breathless pants leaving their noses against their cheeks, warm and suffocating, but Sehun relished the feeling of being this close to Jongin, he wanted to feel these lips against his own for as long as he possibly could. He whined when Jongin pulled away, but they sucked in the salty air, blinking their eyes open to stare at one another. Chests touching and lips brushing over one another. “I have a Jeep.” Sehun spoke out quietly.

They pressed kisses to one another’s lips as Jongin carried him out of the water, listening to Sehun’s directions on getting to the jeep, breathless compliments passing one another’s lips or soft faint jokes that made one another laugh. Sehun popped open the backseat and was more than grateful that Chanyeol had leather seats. Jongin set him down and Sehun urged him to get in first, straddling over Jongin as he pulled the door over and pressed kisses onto the other’s lips. Tasting the salt water mixed with the sweetness that was Jongin.

He broke off and let his lips go along the jawline, ignoring the twinge of salt water coating his tongue as his lips dragged down his neck, a few licks and nips here and then. He relished in the faint hitched gasps and tiny whimpers Jongin made beneath him, encouraging him to nip down to Jongin’s nipple and flick his tongue over it teasingly, smirking at the louder whimper. The tip of his nose collected the beads of water as he took in the scent of Jongin.

A sweet smell, something he could place as vanilla and sea salt coated his skin, Sehun’s colder hands held the warm hot flushed skin below him as he nipped down to the band of his trunks. His eyes looked at Jongin shyly, waiting for the look of confirmation. He moved his hands down to Jongin’s thighs, moving them beneath the swim trunks with a gentle squeeze as Jongin parted his lips with a nod, making Sehun smile. He moved his hands to untie Jongin’s swim trunks, lazily pulling them down as his lips pressed to the trail of hair until he lifted his head to push the trunks down to his knees. Jongin wasn't long, but he was thick and Sehun liked thickness more than length. His cock was pretty, pink tip, curve in his cock that Sehun’s hand could easily glide over.

He hummed, flashing Jongin a smirk who was already hard and panting. “Sehun, please.” Sehun hummed, leaning up to press one faint kiss to his plush lips before moving back down again. The tip of his tongue was teasingly licking a stripe across the slit on Jongin’s head, hand curling around the base of his shaft and slowly pumped the length within his grip as his eyes stayed fixated on him. His lips parted more to take in the tip of his cock, sucking softly onto the head with a faint swirl of the tongue, slurping obscenely to tease the other.

Jongin’s low soft throaty moan filled the car, steaming the windows with his pant rushed breaths. Sehun let a small whimper at Jongin’s hands finding Sehun’s hair, tangling with a forceful tug. “Don't be a bad boy, don’t tease me.” Sehun looked at the serious expression in front of him, chest constricting as he nodded and pulled off with a pop. “Sorry, I'll be good. I promise.” He let his jaw slack as he took Jongin in his mouth, letting his hard cock slide against Sehun’s tongue that forced more pressure to the girth, fluttering his eyes closed as he started to bob his head forward with soft sucks.

He swallowed around the thicker cock in his mouth, moving his hand at a faster pace to match his mouth and softly whimpered out at Jongin’s deeper noises below him. Jongin’s cock twitched at the vibration Sehun gave off at the noise followed by a breathier moan that sent a shiver up Sehun’s spine. The slight twinge of pain at Jongin gripping his hair was only momentarily and soon Sehun was ravishing in the tight grip against his scalp, loud puff of air exhaling from his nose. He took in a reasonable amount of air, eyes popping open and moved his hands away.

His jaw slacked down further and took in Jongin’s entire cock, watching the man's back slightly arch up against the seat with eyes fluttered shut. Spit slicked lips parted and kiss swollen, bruised with teeth marks as his chest heaved up and down while the progressively louder moans filled the Jeep. Sehun couldn't smirk but mentally he was, his tongue pressed harder on Jongin’s cock to create a tighter wet heat and the other man’s hips sputtered forward. It caught Sehun off guard as he gagged slightly, tears pricking at his eyes blinking quickly as he now let the hot and heavy gaze that made Sehun’s body flush with heat.

Sehun sucked on Jongin’s cock, mouth bobbing halfway up the girth before moving back down with attempted swirls around Jongin’s cock, the tip of his tongue trailed along the bottom and sides of the length, and the loudest moan sounded off. “I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, so good Sehun.” He managed through pants and the grip in his hair was held impossibly tight. Sehun blinked his eyes closed, moving his hand down to Jongin’s balls, squeezing them and rolling them in his hands until Jongin’s hips sputtered forward. He pulled back and flattened his tongue out as the bittersweet white liquid coated his pink tongue.

He swallowed whatever managed to get on his tongue, leaving the cum on his cheeks alone. Eyes fluttered open now to see Jongin smirking down at him, panting out. The car windows were completely steamed now, but Sehun liked it, he liked that he got Jongin so worked up it steamed up an entire car. “Come here.” The latter said huskily, Sehun didn't hesitate and crawled into Jongin’s lap.

Their lips met in a sloppy messy kiss as Jongin’s rougher hands gripped on Sehun’s cock after passing by the swim trunks. He whimpered out now as Jongin’s thumb smeared through the precome. It was embarrassing how fast Jongin’s flick of the wrist was making Sehun’s thighs shake. He didn't know he was so painfully hard and turned on since his focus was on pleasing Jongin entirely. “Please please, make me cum, please.” Sehun was begging now, lips parted with Jongin’s, both panting in unison against one another. The sheen of sweat made Jongin look beautiful, the focused determination made Sehun’s hips jut out forward into Jongin’s hand and before he could even warn the other his eyes squeezed shut tightly. White ropes of cum released onto the bronze shirtless torso in front of him.

Their lips pressed together once more, soft smiles exchanged into the kiss. Arms strewn around one another and Sehun scoot in closer to have their chests touching, noses nudging together fondly. Jongin pulled away first, leaving multiple kisses to Sehun’s Cupid's bow and bottom lip with a smile at the giggles the other emitted. “I take it as this wasn't your Jeep.” Jongin mumbled as their foreheads rested against one another. “What Chanyeol doesn't know won't hurt him.”

Sehun’s chest felt filled with dread, he knew he would have to say bye to Jongin and that this may be the last time he'd see him again. His eyes were averted down to the floor of the car, fingers reaching for their trunks and divided them respectively, both dressing themselves and cleaning up the mess with Sehun’s thin tank. “Listen, I don't want this to be all. I want to get to know you and maybe take you for a date, or meet your friends. You're super cute and, and can I get your number?” The dread left Sehun’s body, and he happily gave the lifeguard his number. “I’ll text you soon.” Jongin hummed, pressing his lips to Sehun’s in a giggly smiley kiss, lips slotting sweetly together with their hands cupping his face, lips moving together softly.

Sehun pulled away, lips still touching. “Text me, now.” Jongin laughed leaving soft kisses to his bottom lip, ignoring the banging on the car door with his friends yelling loud greetings. “I will, bye baby.” Jongin piled out of the car after one last lingering peck, Sehun waving with his fingertips. “Bye babe.”

The other three piled into the car, loud giggles filling the car and shortly after Sehun’s arm was attacked by friendly excited punches by Baekhyun. “Did you suck him off in my car?” Chanyeol’s deep voice asked. As Sehun went to speak, his phone vibrated _‘When can I see you again? I know a great place I can take you for dinner. It’s Jongin by the way.’_ he only smiled. “Hello?”

Sehun’s cheeks coursed with a vibrant heat, looking up at Chanyeol who was pulling out of the beach and back onto the highway. “Sure did.” Baekhyun squealed while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo groaned from up front. “Great, now I have to burn my whole car.” The rest laughed while Sehun’s thumbs typed out _‘this week okay? Wednesday?’_ . He got a text back from the other within moments _‘perfect, I’ll see you then. You can stay at my place too.’_ He smiled out the window, thinking about his lifeguard with 88 on the red trunks as they drove home.


End file.
